Question: $ \dfrac{1}{8} \div -\dfrac{4}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{1}{8} \div -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{1}{8} \times -2 $ $ = \dfrac{1 \times -2} {8 \times 1} $ $ = -\dfrac{2}{8}$ Simplify: $ = -\dfrac{1}{4}$